


All This Time

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After Mabel ruins Ford's glasses for the sake of art, Ford is in need of new ones. Or maybe old ones?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Ford turned off the water and rubbed at his eyes, letting out a sigh, before he opened the shower curtain and reached for his glasses. Expect that he only made contact with the counter, his glasses were gone. Had they been knocked over? Not wanting to risk someone seeing him in this state, he blindly dried off and got dressed, feeling around for the tags to make sure he didn't put them on backwards. Then he knelt down and groped around for his glasses, to no avail. His glasses had disappeared while he was in the shower.

“Agh, seriously?” He muttered, getting up and grabbing the blurry doorknob. He looked out and saw Dipper walking by. “Ah, Dipper, have you seen my glasses?”

Dipper stopped short, shifted a bit sheepishly, and then said “I tried to stop her, Great Uncle Ford, but she tickled me into submission!”

Ah. “Her”, as in his twin sister. So much like Stan that it made Ford feel a bit queasy being reminded of the carefree days, before the science fair, before Bill Cipher, before his multiverse trip--Ah, that wasn't important. “Where is she?” He asked.

“In our room. Uh, do you need me to show you the way?” Dipper asked, offering a hand.

Ford considered refusing, saying that he knew the way, but honestly right now he didn't. He took Dipper's hand and let him lead him up the stairs to the bedroom, where he found Mabel in all her brightly-colored glory messing with her craft kit.

“Oh, Grunkle Ford! You're already out!” Mabel looked over and smiled. “I'm juuuuust about done!”

“With what?” Ford asked as he was led to Dipper's bed, where he sat down.

“There we go!” Mabel got up and put something on Ford's face. All that he could see was what looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope, colorful and shiny and-- “What did you do?”

“I put glitter on and bedazzled your glasses for you, Grunkle Ford!! Do you like it?” Mabel asked excitedly from somewhere past all the glitter.

“Mabel, I can't see...” Ford said, reaching up to remove his now-ruined glasses.

“Some things have to sacrificed in the name of fashion, Grunkle Ford!” Mabel declared.

“I...thank you, Mabel, but I...I think I need to arrange a visit to the optometrist.” Ford got up and made his way towards the door.

“Aww, he didn't like it?” Mabel asked as Ford made his way out.

“Mabel, you really need to think before acting...” Dipper said with a sigh.

Ford smiled a bit as he listened to them and grabbed the railing of the stairs, making his way down them carefully.

“Hah, why are you moving around like an old, blind guy?” Stan's voice spoke up, and Ford looked towards the source. “Oh. Uh...what happened to 'em?”

“Mabel...'bedazzled' them.” Ford stumbled on the last step and Stan caught him to make sure he didn't hit the ground.

“Ooookay, let's get you on solid ground. There we go.” Stan helped him stand up properly.

“I need to see the optometrist.” Ford said, rubbing at his eyes. “I really can't see...”

“Must've been tough before...guess it's good you got a spare, right?” Stan asked.

“No, actually, I don't. I lost my spare years ago.” Ford shook his head.

“Uh, I know. I've got 'em.” Stan took Ford's hand and led him through the house. “I've been keeping them for you since you disappeared. You might not have the same prescription, but an outdated one is better than nothing, right?” He opened a door and led Ford to a bed. “Sit here, let me dig 'em out.”

Ford sat down on the bed. “Wait, you've been holding onto my glasses for thirty years? All this time?”

“Well, that. It was...all I had of you, aside from the book and the house.” Stan opened a drawer. “Ah, found 'em!” He walked over and handed something to Ford. “They might not fit quite the same as thirty years ago, but...”

Ford unfolded the glasses by feel and brought them up to his face, slipping them on. “They fit perfectly. Thank you, Stan.” He looked at him. “You even kept them clean for me.”

Stan nodded, sitting on the bed next to him. “Well, keeping them clean kept the depression of losin' ya from sinking in.” He glanced at him. “Nice to see you're grateful about _some_ things.” He stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

Ford watched him go and sighed, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was planning to make this fluffy but then it turned into angst!


End file.
